Fun on Vacation
by KateMB
Summary: From Harley's point of view... A day with GusH on their vacation in Virginia Beach.


"**Fun on Vacation"**

Ahhh…Gus and I are finally on vacation, just the two of us. Zach and Jude are being well taken care of by their fathers and grandpa while I'm down in Virginia Beach with my guy. We're staying at the Atrium in the city. It's a nice little condo-type room we have. Since it's just us, we don't need much space. We're here for a week, and so far we are having the best of times!

Today is Monday, and we haven't done too much. We went to the beach for a little while in the morning, then came back and showered together. Our shower was _really_ great. Gus is so good in the shower, and he looks good too. I smile as I think about our shower. Afterwards, we walked down to the boardwalk and ate lunch. Now, after being "home" for a half-hour, we haven't really done anything.

There's an indoor pool and hot tub downstairs. Both aren't very big, but they're large enough and really nice & warm. I think Gus and I should change, grab our tubes, and go! I turn my head to see Gus dozing off, and I give him a little shove. "Hey," he says as he opens his eyes and looks at her. "Want to go for a swim in the pool," I ask him. "Anytime, as long as I'm with you," he replies. I smile really big at him and get up to change into my suit. I change in the bathroom while Gus changes in our bedroom. I put on my little, revealing, light pink, two-piece swimsuit. The top is barely there with its thin straps, and the bottom has a thin band going across each side. Soon, I hear Gus emerge from the bedroom and walk thru the kitchen to the living room. I put on Gus's black shirt that is sitting on one of the selves and pull my hair up in a ponytail so it's not in the way. I emerge from the bathroom, walk to the living room, and see Gus ready with our tubes. He's wearing his short, black swimsuit and gray t-shirt. I somehow manage to control myself; his suit is tight against his body. "Ready," he asks. He already has his sandals on, so I slip on mine. I smile and say, "Yep!" I grab a room key as we slip out the door to hop on the elevator.

Once we reach the pool, I grab two towels off the shelf and we plop our stuff down on a lounge chair. The pool is completely empty because _everyone_ seems to be at the beach. The whole place it totally vacant except for the staff. I watch Gus remove his shirt, and I just can't help but stare at him. I slowly lick my lips at his gorgeous chest. I snap myself back to reality and slowly remove my own shirt. I can feel his eyes on me as I throw the shirt on the chair. I look at him, and he is just mesmerized with me. "Wow," he says softly. He walks really close to me and says, "Damn, you are so sexy." I smile flirtatiously and say, "So are you." We share a quick kiss before I grab my pink tube. He watches as I throw it in the pool and jump in. Then he grabs his green tube and jumps in after me.

We swim around and float on our tubs for a while. We race; we chase; we splash. It's so much fun with him! At one point I try to splash Gus, but instead splash myself. Gus laughs and says, "Ha, ha! You splashed yourself." I stick my tongue out at him and laugh. Then I watch Gus go under and swim towards me. He grabs me and lifts me up. Then he falls backwards into the water, and I shriek before I go under. We wrap our arms around each other immediately as we come up. "Why did you do that," I tease him softly. "Because you're so darn cute," he replies, smiling. "Really?" I grin, and we both laugh. He loosens his grip on me as we share a kiss. I slip and swim away from him, which amuses him. I swim to the deepest part of the pool (4 and a half feet deep), and he swims after me. He has me backed against the wall as we kiss passionately. I break the kiss before it becomes too uncontrollable, and I shove Gus slightly hard. "Don't get me turned on, Aitoro! We're not 100 alone," I say before I start laughing. He laughs, too, picks me up, turns, and slams me into the water. "What do ya say to that," he asks after I come out of the water. I stick my tongue out at him, and he laughs. Gus tells me to come over to him. I'm not sure if I should, but I do. He turns around and lifts me onto my back. "How about a ride?" "Sure," I respond as I wrap my arms around him. His hands grasp my butt hard before he slowly falls forward, going underwater. He lets go of me, and I keep my hands on his back. He swims around with me on his back. He swims till he can't hold his breath any longer. Then he comes up quickly and I easily fall off his back. I scream before I go under.

When I come up, I splash him and yell, "Gus Aitoro!" I go under again and swim around towards the back of Gus. Then I come up behind him, and my arms go around him tightly. I fall backwards, pulling him under the water with all my strength. I'm pleased that I've gotten some revenge on him as we come up together. I immediately move away from Gus fast and then come up behind him again. I jump on him, and he falls underwater. I laugh as I get off of him, but I don't swim away. He comes up to me and splashes me a little. "Harley Cooper…" he says. "Hey, now we're even," I say.

Gus pulls my tube over to us. He lifts me up and sits me in it. He twirls me around and pushes me all around the pool. He grabs his tube and throws it over towards our stuff out of the pool. I hop out of my tube and do the same thing. Then I swim over to the ledge between the pool and the hot tub. I hop out, slide over the ledge, and slip into the hot tub. I turn back to Gus, grin seductively, and motion with my finger to come in. Gus swims over and kind of stumbles into the hot tub next to me. I giggle at him, and he kisses my cheek. We simply relax for a while as we interlock our fingers under the water. It just feels so good being in here with Gus. We look over at each other and smile. "It's really great to be on vacation with you," Gus says. He leans in, and I watch his lips as they press against mine in a kiss full of passion. Gus stays close to me as he says, "I love you, Harley." I respond, "I love you, too, Gus." We kiss again, but this time it's much longer. I sense he's getting as turned on as I am. We keep kissing long and hard in the hot tub. Soon, our hands start touching each other's bodies under the water.

A couple of minutes later, I break away from Gus and swim up over the ledge into the pool. It's really cold after being in that hot tub. Gus turns and says, "Coop, you can't get away from me that easily!" He slips up over the ledge, too, and swims to me. He reaches me and slips his arms around me, and I wrap my arms around his neck. He holds me up as we go underwater and jump up really fast & high. Gus falls on his back as I fall on top of him. Of course we're both smiling and laughing. He lies at an angle as he floats around and holds me. "I can't believe we've been in here as long as we have and we're the only ones in here," I tell him. Gus replies, "It's great, isn't it?" I nod my head as I say, "Mmm hmmm!" He pulls me into a deep kiss, and we both stand up. "But I think I'm ready to head back to our room, and I can tell you're ready too," I say after our breathless kiss. So, we get out and dry each other off with the provided pool towels. I dry my hair the best that I can because I hate it when it's soaked. We put our shirts & shoes back on, grab our tubes, and head for our room just as other people show up to use the pool. 'Good timing,' I think to myself.

Once the door to our room shuts, we throw our tubes aside and Gus grabs me & kisses me hard and heavy. 'Fortunately, we already have all the blinds closed,' I think to myself during the kiss. There's only one light on, so it's pretty dark enough for some lovin' or, as Gus calls it, naughty-naughty. And I am definitely ready for that! I crave that skin-to-skin contact as Gus holds me tight against his body. "Mmmm…" I moan as his tongue wrestles with my own and his hands travel down my back. His hands reach my bottom and give it a slow squeeze. My hands start rubbing his waist under his suit, and he moans with pleasure. Gus's hands move to my ponytail and remove my hair-tie. He runs his fingers through it, pulling me deeper into the kiss.

Minutes later, we end the kiss. We stand still with our arms around each other, catching our breath. "Gus," I whisper. "Harley," he whispers back. "I want you," we whisper in unison. Then we kiss again, and Gus lifts me up & carries me to the bedroom. We leave the door wide open as we fall onto the bed in each other's arms. I tug at the bottom of Gus's t-shirt, and he lets me lift it off over his head. I throw it behind him as I kiss him again. I pull him really tight against my damp body, and I can feel how hard he is. He really wants me bad; I can tell. I break the kiss and say breathlessly, "I want your hot body, baby." I slip my hands underneath his suit and grab his manhood. "Ohh! You like how that feels, don't you," Gus asks. I grin sexily and say, "You know it like it like that. It's so big, baby. Really long and really hard…you know how bad I want that in me." Gus grins and replies breathlessly, "You are such a naughty girl." I stop rubbing him, place my hands on his shoulders, and say, "Get me naked and I'll show you how naughty I am." Gus keeps his grin and responds, "Well, you know I love it when you're naked." He then winks at me. I smile, and his hands move down my body as he continues, "You're body is so sexy." "Mmmm…" I moan under his insatiable touch. He is so good with his hands.

Gus's hands reach my swimsuit bottom, and he slowly pulls it off of me. "Gus," I sigh as his hands travel up my inner thighs, and his lips soon follow. His mouth continues up my body to my neck, which he sucks on and bites. "You taste good," he murmurs, which makes me smile. He kisses my neck and travels on up to my mouth. We share a deep, _steamy_, open-mouth kiss. My hands travel up Gus's back while he wraps one arm around my waist. The fingers of his other hand go up my thigh to my warm womanhood. I deepen the kiss and moan heavily as he rubs me. Our lips part, and Gus says softly, "Oh, you're so wet, Harley." I can't believe he said that! I manage to get out, "It's all because of you, baby. You turn me on like I've never been turned on before." I gasp as one of his fingers thrusts into me. "Gus!" Oh my…this torture is too sweet.

Soon, Gus removes his fingers and slides them up my body & around my back. He plants a quick kiss on my lips. Our eyes lock as his hands travel up to where my swimsuit ties together. He unties my top and slides it off my body. I immediately pull him back down to me and into a deep kiss after he throws the top behind him. His hands go all over my body. In between kisses I ask him, "Do you wanna slip under the covers with me?" Gus simply replies, "Always," with a naughty smile on his face. We kiss again as we sit up. Quickly we climb under the covers, and Gus gets on top of me again. His hands slide up my body to my breasts as we begin kissing again. "Mmmm!" I moan as he begins squeezing them. Ah…my nipples grow hard under his touch. No one's ever touched me the way he does. A few minutes later, Gus's mouth replaces his hands. "Oh, Gus," I groan as he wets each breast with his tongue. He doesn't miss an inch of my skin when traveling from one to the other. Then he sucks on them and bites each nipple very gently. He kisses all around my stomach, waist, and back up to my lips.

We kiss passionately, wrap our arms around each other, and roll over under the sheets. I'm on top now, and I get to have (at least some) control over my guy. I break the kiss to say, "It's naughty time, baby." Gus simply grins and arches his eyebrows suggestively & quickly. I lean in and kiss all around his neck. My tongue travels down one side and up the other. Mmm, his neck is so delicious. My mouth stays on one side of his neck and sucks on him hard & long, almost enough for a hickey to appear. My hands, meanwhile, rub his shoulders and slide up & down his arms. Soon, my mouth travels down to his chest, which both my lips & tongue explore hungrily, and my hands go around his lower back. I suck on both his nipples, which I can tell he really likes. But I know that's not nearly enough "naughty" for him. So, I continue going down his chest, and I kiss all around his stomach & sides. My mouth moves on down his body.

My hands rub Gus's waist & hips as my mouth reaches his huge, hard, erect manhood. I take it into my mouth, and Gus moans with pleasure. He watches as I suck on it heavily, my lips sliding up & down his shaft. "Oh, Harley," he moans loudly. After a few minutes, I kiss back up his body, not missing an inch of him. As I then plant my lips back on his, my hands slide around his front and down below his waist. I grab his manhood, and my hands rub up & down it somewhat fast. Gus moans and breaks the kiss. He starts groaning heavily as I lick the side of his face. Soon, my hands run back up his body, and my arms wrap around his neck. His arms immediately wrap around my back. "Damn, you are naughty," Gus says softly, "You are so good…" I smile, and he pulls me into a forceful kiss.

Gus makes us roll over again. He places my hands over my head, and he thrusts his manhood into me hard & fast. We just can't stop kissing as I spread my legs and his thrusts get faster & faster. I move my hands to his back and my nails dig into it as I start moving my hips in response to his thrusts. That special rhythm of ours has finally been made. Our kiss finally breaks because we can't stay quiet any longer. "Gus…" "Harley…oh, Harley!" Our breathing becomes so heavy and uncontrollable as his thrusts continue. "OH," I groan loudly as he thrusts into me harder and deeper. Gus feels SO good inside of me. We hold each other close as he continues thrusting faster, harder, and deeper. Gus moans, "Oh, baby, you feel so good." "So do you," I moan deeply into his ear. Faster and faster, deeper and deeper…oh, how incredible it is, how incredible Gus is… OH, GOD! Gus thrusts into me much harder, and I am on the brink of having an orgasm. I can feel that Gus is on the brink too. "Harley…come to me, baby. Come to me," Gus murmurs into my neck. My nails stay firmly in his back (almost enough for him to bleed), and our rhythm gets much faster. "Gus! I'm coming. I'm coming!" Gus replies, "Oh, Harley, I'm coming too!" Gus thrusts a few more times, and we both reach orgasm. "Harley!" "Gus!" Our sex is always the best, and that definitely holds true this time.

We hold each other tight, and Gus stays inside me a few moments longer. Holding onto my sides, Gus eases himself out of me. Our breathing returns to normal as we lie in each other's arms for a couple minutes. Then he rolls off of me and onto his side. We smile at each other, and I roll onto my side, my back facing him. He slides closer to me and pulls me against him. His arms wrap around my stomach, and my arms rest against his. Gus leans down and kisses my cheek. I smile again and say, "You are so incredible." Gus replies, "And you are so naughty." I laugh and say, "Yeah, you know it!" We rest silently a few moments before I say, "This vacation is the best, baby." "Yeah…I love going a vacation with just you. We get to spend a lot of quality time together," he responds. That makes me laugh again. Then Gus asks, "There's no reason to hurry and get up, is there?" I laugh as I say, "No! We're on vacation. We can do whatever we want." Gus grins and says, "I know." I lean up to meet him in a kiss full of love. Then, before you know it, we're both asleep in each other's arms for a nice afternoon nap.


End file.
